Voldemorts Army
by Ditzy Spacecadets
Summary: When Voldemort orders something does Draco take it to Far? PLease R
1. Very important note from Tabitha Your wr...

How many of you people believe that you could write a great fic if you had a start??  
  
I know for a fact you all do... You all have the ability...  
  
Here is the basic outline for a Harry Potter Fic where Draco and Ginny are the main characters.  
  
Its a rather odd story that is just General. There could be romance, Angst, Horror, Humour, Tragedy or even action/advernture. It's up to you.  
  
This is just the fic written as if it has no theme or genre. It is just the words, sentences and paragraphs. There is no emotion to it.  
  
I leave this to you. This is just the words. Here is a fic where the ideas are done for you. All you have to do is rewrite it your own way.  
  
If you decide you want to just send me an email and I'll be quite Happy to add you to a list of stories that will be chapter 2. (i.e. all the stories that have come of this fic)  
  
Your story doesn't have to follow the same path as mine. This is just an outline/idea. It is here solely to provide you with an idea/s.  
  
SO write a fic. You have no reason not to now!!!  
  
oh and please acknowledge my fic in your disclaimer. A little publicity never hurt anyone. 


	2. Voldemort Orders

Disclaimer: Oh my Gawd isn't it amazing I don't own these Characters. J. R. Rowling does! Wow isn't that amazing! i mean really WOW!! Yerah whatever!  
  
A/N: I appologise for the disclaimer I was high on red cordial! THey chapters are pretty short but you get that. I appologise now for any cliff hangers which may appear in the story! I didn't mean to! Much! Hey it makes you want to read more! Um I think I'll shut up now! And my typing and Spelling are dodgy so hey.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prologue: And Voldemort Said...  
  
Voldemort looked at the his gathered Death Eaters. "Where are you all? I count just over a thousand! We once were tens of thousands! What happened?" Voldemont hissed.  
Draco smiled evily at the dark lord and stepped forward, "Azkaban, oh almighty dread lord," He said sarcastically, "Or dead. The Dementors Kiss tends to do that to a man."  
Voldemort sneered at the Death Eaters and picked up his wand. He turned and aimed it at Draco.   
"Tom, please," Lucius Malfoy pleaded as he stepped infront of his son, Draco, "Draco only speaks the truth.  
"What are you doing about this.. this... this lack of Death Eaters. Where is my army? What are you doing to treat this?" Voldemort swished his wand threateningly, "I see no new faces here, Lucius."  
"We.. we.. we are recruiting new members, V.. Vol... Voldemort," Lucius stammered, "But they.. they.. they were nnn. noo. not quite ready to meet you yet."  
Voldemort laghed at Lucius and turned towards the gathered Death Eaters," Lucius's plan is good in the long term but in the short term I need members now! All of you," he swept his wand around to indicate all of the Death Eaters, "Can make the difference. I want YOU to breed me new Dath Eaters."  
The crowd roared in agreeance with Voldemort.  
"Purebloods only though. No mudbloods and deffinately no muggles! Understood?"  
The crowd nodded demurely.  
"You can choose any pure blood girl you want. I swear she shall be yours if you cannot get her yourself." Voldemort smiled. His plan was pure genious.  
The crowd whistled at their leader and appluded.  
Voldemort raised his hand for silence, " One girl or as many as you want. The choice is yours as long as you breed me an army fit for any king.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lucius looked at his son, "Well my boy well Voldemort does something he goes all the way doesn't he?"  
"Yes father. Who will you choose, Father? Will you keep Mother?" Draco smiled to himself thinking of his own choice.  
"Oh yes I think I'll keep your Mother. The Dark Lord understands my predicament. If I take someone besides your mother, the Veela's will kill me," Lucius shook his head sadly, "And what of you my son will you do your duty?"  
Draco looked at his father evily, "Oh yes, Father. Ginny Weasley will be perfect  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N that was a cliff hanger wasn't it. Opps 


	3. Ginny's loss

Disclaimer: Oh my Gawd isn't it amazing I don't own these Characters. J. R. Rowling does! Wow isn't that amazing! i mean really WOW!! Yeah whatever!  
  
A/N: I appologise for the disclaimer I was high on red cordial! THey chapters are pretty short but you get that. I appologise now for any cliff hangers which may appear in the story! I didn't mean to! Much! Hey it makes you want to read more! Um I think I'll shut up now! And my typing and Spelling are dodgy so hey. Guess what I just copied and pasted that from the Prologue aren't I clever.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chap 1  
  
Ginny leaned back in the chair and put her feet on the windowsill. She sat there quietly by herself watching Harry and Ron play Quidditch. Hermione flew around them, circling, pretending to be the umpire.   
Ginny hadn't been needed and had found herself inside, watching and wishes she was outside with them, a part of their group. She knew she couldn't be, she just didn't fit in.  
Harry dived and Ginny could feel her heart racing as if she was there with him.   
His green hair and Quidditch robes were swept behind him. The muscles in his back were bunched as he stretched out to dive faster.   
Ginny smiled inspite of herself. Harry had changed so much since she had first meet him. He was so much more handsome now. He was more muscley but still lean. His hair was no longer messy but neatly cut. His glasses were gone replaced with contact lenses. And he was so much taller now.   
Ginny felt her heart begin to roll over as she thought of this.   
Harry leaned forward and closed hid hand. He had caught the Quittich and now flew lazily down to the ground.  
Ron and Hermione followed suite. Hermione let go of her broom and leaned over to give Harry a playful kiss on the cheek. Ginny looked away as her blood began to boil.  
Someone coughed.  
Ginny turned to see who it was.  
Something hit her and everythng went dark.  
Harry opened the door and turned to Ron, "Were's your mum keep the bread? I'm so hungry I'm going to die!"  
Harry walked through the door and stoped.  
Draco stood there with Ginny in his arms. "Looks like I got the girl, Potter," Draco sneered  
"Draco stop. DON'T!" Hary was knocked over with a blast as Draco disappeared.  
Ginny's hand on the clock moved to mortal peril.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Please forgive me I swear I didn't mean for it to be a cliff hanger I just couldn't think how else to end it! Please forgive me 


	4. Naughty or nice?

Disclaimer: Hey its me again. I just thought you might like to know that the characters in the story belong to J. R. Rowling. Cool Banana's?  
  
A/N Okay Quess what this is chapter 2. I would like to thank all the people that have reviewed my story so far. There are just soooooo many to   
mention!!! tehehe. Thanks to Meg and shanm. You guys rok! AND Megz I know you had inside Info on this chap but read it in any case! Pleaz!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Ginny opened her eyes.  
She was in someone's bedroom. A very rich someone by the looks of things. Everything looked expensive and, well, perfect. The navy blue drapes were closed and it made the room appear very gloomy.  
Ginny sat up slowly despite the pounding in her head, "Hello is anyone else in here?"  
"You're awake. Good." The room was to gloomy to see who had said that.  
"Who is it? Where am I?" Ginny stood up, "And why is it so dark? Would you mind overly much if I opened the curtains? I'd like to see who I am talking to."  
"Whatever you want, my little Gingin. I always get what I want, so either way."  
Ginny walked slowly to the drapes and pulled them back as far as she could. Light filled the room.  
"You look even more beautiful in the light," Draco smiled as he walked to a chair and sat down.  
Ginny giggled and sauntered over towards Draco. "I seem to have the most horrible headache. Care to explain, Draco, dearest?" Ginny said as she rubbed her head.  
"Ginny, Darling, Baby you said to make it look believable. Potter was absolutely astonished. He really didn't see it coming," Draco laughed, "Don't worry though. He won't be able to get here. Voldemort himself put up all the hexes ,and the like, around the house as protection. No one could take you from me."  
Ginny looked worried and shook her head, "I hope Harry doesn't get hurt and what if he breaks his glasses? Who'll fix them for him, and what is Ron comes to and, oh, this is all wrong."  
Draco leaned forward and pulled Ginny on to his lap and started kissing her. He stoped only to whisper in her ear, " You are with me right now not Potter. Don't worry about him he'll survive for as little while longer."  
Ginny grabbed at Draco's shirt and started kissing him again.  
Draco picked Ginny up and carried her to the bed. He slipped and droped her on the bed.   
Ginny landed with an uncontrolable giggle and gave Draco a questioning look.  
"Just carrying out orders," Draco said with a wicked gleam in his eyes and an uncontrolable grin.  
  
***  
PLEAZ REVIEW AND EAD SOME OF MY OTHER STUFF! 


	5. Harry's not Happy

Disclaimer: Hey its me again. I just thought you might like to know that the characters in the story belong to J. R. Rowling. Cool Banana's?  
  
A/N: I have just been away to Busselton in WA with my 3 yr old cousin. hopefully that explains the nursery rhymes (fingers crossed!). Please ignore Voldemont as I have decided to spell it that way. I know it is supposed to be spelt Voldemort but hey! It's all good!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm working on Chapter 5 at the moment but could use some ideas if you have any send them to crankylanky@yahoo.com.au and I really need a beta so if anyone would like to offer........  
  
Chapter 4  
Will an arguement end it all?  
  
"There were three in the bed and the little one said role over! Role over!! Draco! Are you awake?"  
Draco groaned . Who ever was singing nursery rhymes wished to die and did not quite grasp the fact that any time before twelve o'clock was much to early to be singing such things. Someone pushed him hard in the hollow of the back. He roled off the bed and suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor. Draco opened his eyes to see Ginny standing over him wrapped in the doona.  
"Draco, dearest," she said sarcastically, "It is about time you decided to wake up. Someones been knocking on that door for over a half an hour and I don't know the spell or charm or whatever you used to lock the damn forsaken thing with!" Ginny huffed and sat down on the bed, "And I can't seem to find my clothes."  
Draco looked up at Ginny and grunted something inaudible. He stood up slowly and stretched his back. He grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around himself, he looked almost dressed enough to open the door. He muttered something in the general direction of the door and lifted his hand. The door unlocked with a high pitched whine.  
Lucius Malfoy stood in the door looking very much like a thunder cloud. His face was ashen yet some areas of it were a rather vibrant shade of red at the same time. "Draco, I have stood and waited at the door for over half an hour, waiting for you to open it. There is a meeting with Voldemort, you do remember you are a Death Eater don't you? at ten o'clock. Do not be late!" He nodded in Ginny's direction, " Goodmorning Madam."  
"Lucius I believe we had gotten past all that. As I have said before please call me Virginia or even Ginny if you wish. I would really really prefer it," Ginny said as she nodded her head in recognition to Mr. Malfoy's comment, "And Goodmorning to you Mr. Malfoy."  
Mr Malfoy smiled at Ginny and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.  
"Ginny picked up a pillow and threw it playfully at Draco, "Next time you lock the door with a spell or whatever you used would you be so kind as to tell me how to counter it?"  
"Sorry Gin. Do you know what the time is? I'm rather hungry."  
"Sorry Gin? Sorry Gin!* You think that is just going to make everything all better? Guess what, Draco, sorry just isn't good enough! I felt like a complete and utter moron in front of your father and all you have to say is sorry. It is just not good enough anymore Draco! Where the hell have my clothes gone!"  
Draco took a step back away from Ginny, "It is going to be okay Gin. Accio clothes," Ginny's clothes flew into his hands, "See here are your clothes. How about we sit down and have some breakfast?"  
Ginny looked and Draco and started crying, "I HATE YOU!"  
Draco looked confused, "Ginny, whats wrong?   
Ginny shock her head and looked at Draco angrily.  
"Ginny, please," Draco pleaded.  
Ginny spun around on her heel and left the room wearing nothing besides the doona.  
Draco looked Ginny's retreating back, "Ginny... Ginny come back! You forget your clothes!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: the * = the pendulum theory in action. If you wanna know about teh pendulum theory email me! Please R&R with any ideas or nice things to boost my ego! tehehehe 


	6. Arguement to end it all?

Disclaimer: Hey its me again. I just thought you might like to know that the characters in the story belong to J. R. Rowling. Cool Banana's?  
  
A/N: I have just been away to Busselton in WA with my 3 yr old cousin. hopefully that explains the nursery rhymes (fingers crossed!). Please ignore Voldemont as I have decided to spell it that way. I know it is supposed to be spelt Voldemort but hey! It's all good!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm working on Chapter 5 at the moment but could use some ideas if you have any send them to crankylanky@yahoo.com.au and I really need a beta so if anyone would like to offer........  
  
Chapter 4  
Will an arguement end it all?  
  
"There were three in the bed and the little one said role over! Role over!! Draco! Are you awake?"  
Draco groaned . Who ever was singing nursery rhymes wished to die and did not quite grasp the fact that any time before twelve o'clock was much to early to be singing such things. Someone pushed him hard in the hollow of the back. He roled off the bed and suddenly found himself sprawled on the floor. Draco opened his eyes to see Ginny standing over him wrapped in the doona.  
"Draco, dearest," she said sarcastically, "It is about time you decided to wake up. Someones been knocking on that door for over a half an hour and I don't know the spell or charm or whatever you used to lock the damn forsaken thing with!" Ginny huffed and sat down on the bed, "And I can't seem to find my clothes."  
Draco looked up at Ginny and grunted something inaudible. He stood up slowly and stretched his back. He grabbed a sheet and wrapped it around himself, he looked almost dressed enough to open the door. He muttered something in the general direction of the door and lifted his hand. The door unlocked with a high pitched whine.  
Lucius Malfoy stood in the door looking very much like a thunder cloud. His face was ashen yet some areas of it were a rather vibrant shade of red at the same time. "Draco, I have stood and waited at the door for over half an hour, waiting for you to open it. There is a meeting with Voldemort, you do remember you are a Death Eater don't you? at ten o'clock. Do not be late!" He nodded in Ginny's direction, " Goodmorning Madam."  
"Lucius I believe we had gotten past all that. As I have said before please call me Virginia or even Ginny if you wish. I would really really prefer it," Ginny said as she nodded her head in recognition to Mr. Malfoy's comment, "And Goodmorning to you Mr. Malfoy."  
Mr Malfoy smiled at Ginny and left the room, pulling the door closed behind him.  
"Ginny picked up a pillow and threw it playfully at Draco, "Next time you lock the door with a spell or whatever you used would you be so kind as to tell me how to counter it?"  
"Sorry Gin. Do you know what the time is? I'm rather hungry."  
"Sorry Gin? Sorry Gin!* You think that is just going to make everything all better? Guess what, Draco, sorry just isn't good enough! I felt like a complete and utter moron in front of your father and all you have to say is sorry. It is just not good enough anymore Draco! Where the hell have my clothes gone!"  
Draco took a step back away from Ginny, "It is going to be okay Gin. Accio clothes," Ginny's clothes flew into his hands, "See here are your clothes. How about we sit down and have some breakfast?"  
Ginny looked and Draco and started crying, "I HATE YOU!"  
Draco looked confused, "Ginny, whats wrong?   
Ginny shock her head and looked at Draco angrily.  
"Ginny, please," Draco pleaded.  
Ginny spun around on her heel and left the room wearing nothing besides the doona.  
Draco looked Ginny's retreating back, "Ginny... Ginny come back! You forget your clothes!"  
  
***  
  
A/N: the * = the pendulum theory in action. If you wanna know about teh pendulum theory email me! Please R&R with any ideas or nice things to boost my ego! tehehehe 


	7. Harry causes problems

DISCLAIMER- HEHEHEH TEHEHE HEHEHEHEHE HAHAHAHAHA *INSANE GIGGLE!!* TEHEHEHE HAHAHAH HOHOHO TEHEHEH TEHAHAHAHA I OWN NOTHING!!!!!! TEHEHE  
  
AUTHOR NOTES- Hey its me just a line to say thanx to all those people who've written some nice reviews!!! pleaz read some of my other stuff. Pleaz!!! If ur confused, like me, about how Voldemorts Army came to be (All better Shamn?) pleaz read An Army for Draco!!! Is what came before Voldemorts Army!  
And maybe, just maybe I might get around to fixing all my spelling booboo's one day...  
then again............  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Harry ducked as the Norwegian Ridgeback flew over his head.  
"Fucking oath, that bloody thing refuses to die!"  
The dragon swooped again and Harry ducked.  
Harry looked at the Dragon and tried to think of a spell that might put it out of his misery. What was the curse Krum had used, um, Conjustivitus.  
He pulled out his wand.   
His brandy bottle fell out of his pocket and smashed on the ground below.   
"Ah shit. This is rather fucked up," he muttered mildly under his breath.  
The dragon stoped attacking Harry and dove to the spot where the liquor was seeping into the ground.  
"That's my fucking," Harry started angrily before noticing the dragon was no longer attacking him, "Oh, um. Hope you enjoy it."  
He flew off towards the main house.  
That was the fifth obsticle he had had to face. He'd been attacked by gnomes, wraiths, spidrens, puff skins and a Dragon! What was Malfoy trying to do to him?  
Something red and white ran across the path underneath him.  
Had he just seen Virginia Weasley dressed in nothing besides a doona?  
He dove down slowly behind her and landed with a soft, "Omph."  
Ginny spun on her heel. "What the fuck?"  
"Hey, Gin. I was worried about you and I thought you might be in need of a little help," Harry said without missing a beat.  
"Harry?"  
Harry smiled. "Do you want a lift home, Ginny, or do you want me to kill Malfoy?"  
Ginny smiled and ran towards Harry giving him a huge hug. "Thank the lord you are here. Harry, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked with a sudden mood change.  
"Just cheeking on you Gin. I heard that you and Malfoy, had, well," he paused, "And anyway I was worried."  
Ginny looked angry suddenly. "I don't need you checking up on me, Potter," she sneered.  
"Ginny, I," Harry pleaded suddenly.  
"Save it, Potter. Now fuck off before I call Draco."  
"Ginny."  
Ginny screwed up her face like she was about to scream.   
Harry looked around worrily.  
The moment he was distracted Ginny took the chance and ran off in the opposite direction from which he had come.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Author note- Hey its me. Just a quick note to say Hey my chapters are short and an even quicker aplogy, "SOZ!" 


	8. Ginny and Tom?

DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS SO NOW THAT I ADMIT THAT U HAVE NO GROUNDS TO SUE ME ON... SO NAH!  
  
  
Note form di author!- Hiya's!!! OKies pleaz read An Army for Draco. It is the story that goes before this! THankees very much 4 the reviews. I'm having trouble fitting me head through doors!!!!  
Anywayz  
  
Cosmoz- I like making my females characters moody!! It makes the story so much easier to write!!!  
  
NiMiBabe- THankees so much 4 di comments!! I feel soooooo loved!!  
  
blackrose87- Alas I don't know what Ginny is going to so either. I can tell you that someone might try to kill Draco!!! And for all those twisted people like me who lurve Draco he will wear Leather Pants!!!!!! (yummy)  
  
Sarah- :-) thanx 4 di reviews!! I shall try to write more!!!! Although writters block can be caused by excessive essay writting *glares at English Teacher!*  
  
Shamn- THANKEES LOTS AND LOTS!!!!!! U reviewed 3 times!!! I shall make changes when I load this and Voldemort will be spelt the right way!! Feel better? And as much as you all might want Harry to grow up. Sorry! I don't like Harry. His character is to set for me to mulipulate so he can stay a little itty bitty kiddy. Soz! Oh and which one of ur great fics did I inspire u to write????  
  
reviewer- Thankies!!!!!!!!!! If u've read any of my other fics u would notice my fics always have random plots!!!!!  
  
Sheeni- At attempt will be made on Draco's life. Harry will never grow up. Gin might move back to Ireland and I've said this before but I love it so much I'll say it again, Draco will wear LEATHER pants. *drool*  
  
Sonja- thankees 4 the kind reviews.  
  
Elfea, goddess of the Sunset- Mwhahahahaha Has Potential??? Megz I thought u knew me better than that!!!!!! I destroy potential. Mwuhahahahaha pn the cliff hangers  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Draco looked at his watch and swore. He had ten minutes before the Death Eaters meeting started and he still hadn't found Ginny.  
He looked at the clothes he held in his hand.  
"Risy!" He hollered and a house elf appeared beside him. "Take these to Ginny, please."  
Risy nodded her head and disappeared with a 'pop'.  
Draco shook his head and removed his wand from his robes.   
"Appero," he muttered.  
Everything went black for moment and then he discovered he was in the main hall of Riddle Manor.  
Death Eaters were sitting all other the hall. There was a huge painting of the Riddle family. Draco stared at it for awhile. He was shocked that lord Voldemort ever looked like that.   
His gaze continued around the room. It was impossible not to notice the raised thrown. Lord Voldemort was sitting there smiling.....  
Ginny Weasley, soon to be a Malfoy, was sitting next to Voldemort and whispering into his ear.  
"Ah, young Master Malfoy," Voldemort said smiling.   
Draco looked worried. Voldemort never smiled. What was Virginia doing?  
"Draco, Tom told me about your little slip up at the last Death Eater meeting," Virginia giggled, "Tom's just like he was in the journal."  
Tom put his hand on Ginny's shoulder. Draco was feeling rather annoyed. He was betrothed to Ginny not Voldemort.  
"Come my betrothed. I believe father is somewhere about," Draco said rather pointedly to Ginny. His tone was daring Voldemort to argue.  
Voldemort smiled again and pushed Ginny towards Draco. "We can talk again another time Virginia."  
Ginny nodded and grabbed Draco's hand, dragging him through the crowd.  
"Draco, when are we going to get married?"  
Draco looked frightened for an instant. "When Father decides."  
"When's that?"  
Draco looked at Ginny and laughed tightly. He would admit he was shit scared of commitment. "When it happens, my love."  
"How about we ask him now?" Ginny said as she dragged Draco towards his father.  
Draco let out a quiet, strangled, animalistic cry.  
  
***  
  
A/N- REVIEW AND READ AN ARMY FOR DRACO AND ALL MY OTHER FICS!! 


	9. Harry's not Happy Again

Disclaimer- Um yeah. Hp aint mine  
  
A/N- Hey its me. I thought I better write coz I am like sitting at home in the middle of the day by myself and there appears to be little else to do so pity me!!! Anyways Soz it took so long to upload. Next one might be faster but no promises!!!!  
  
Harry swore and threw the letter in the fire.   
He looked at the owl that had delivered it. The owl was waiting to be paid.   
Harry threw a book at the owl.  
"Stupid, Fucking, Arsehole!" he sneered.   
The owl got the point and flew off with out its pay.  
Hermione looked up from the table. Ron continued to shovel meatloaf (YECK!) into his mouth.  
"Harry, who's a stupid, fucking arsehole?" Hermione asked cautiousely. The only thing that ever got Harry angry was Ginny, so this must somehow be Ginny related.  
"That stupid, shit head, Malfoy just sent me an invitation to his and Ginny's engagement party. That is just not right. Ginny and Malfoy shouldn't be getting married!" Harry's face was red with outrage.  
Hermione changed an oncoming laugh to a cough. "Harry, I thought we had worked this all out. Ginny and Draco love each other. Even when you went there the other day she told you to leave because she wanted to stay with Draco."  
"She's still a little girl and is rather confused about life in general. She doesn't know what she wants!"  
Ron looked up from his food at this point in time. "Harry, I'm Ginny's older brother not you. If it makes her happy it can't be all that bad."  
Harry turned on Ron. His eyes were glowing like some demon and his mouth was curved slightly into a cruel smile. "Yeah, Ron, you are her brother. Shouldn't you be wondering what she is doing at Malfoy Manor all only with the one and only Draco Malfoy?" Harry tried to keep his tone emotionless but it only made him sound more pathetic.  
Ron's face went a rather vibrant shade of red. "Harry, It's Ginny's business not mine. For all I care she could be sleeping with him right now."  
Hermione could see the way Ron's hands were shaking and she knew he felt the same way as Harry but he had finally learnt to let Ginny live her own life.   
"Harry throw us the letter. I want to see what it says."  
Harry looked at the fire and laughed. "Opps."  
Hermione waved her wand and muttered a quick spell and the parchment appeared in her hand, completely unburnt.  
She read threw it quickly with Ron watching her in rapt anticipation and Harry looking rather pissed off.  
"Oh. Very Formal. Hm...." she muttered absently. She reached the end of the parchment and looked at Ron. "Keep next Friday clear, dear, we are attending an engagement party with or without Harry Potter."  
Ron looked at Harry and then back to Hermione. He nodded his head in agreeance and left the room before anymore was said  
  
*** 


	10. Black and Silver

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN THIS CHARACTERS! (wow its very original!)  
  
A/N- PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! IF U REALLY LOVE ME AND WANT ME TO KEEP WRITTING REVIEW... AND READ MY OTHER FICS.. AND READ AN ARMY FOR DRACO WHICH IS THE PRELUDE TO THIS.. EVEN THOUGH THIS IS MORE WRITTEN...... HMMMM..... oH lOoK mEn In WhItE cOaTs......  
  
Draco stuck his head into the door of his room. "Ginny, dearest, the guests have all arrived and they are in the ball room waiting for you."  
Ginny smiled and giggled. "Draco, sweetheart, I'll come down when I'm ready, didn't your mother ever teach you that it was fashionable to be late."  
"Yes she did but even she was on time to her engagement party."  
Ginny just smiled and went back to her mirror. "Do you think I should change my hair colour? I'm not sure this red is in this season?"  
"It looks fine Virginia, now if you wouldn't mind hurrying up."  
Ginny shook her head and her hair fell out of all its clips and cascaded down her back. "Bloody hell," she muttered angrily, "Do you know how long it took me to get my hair up like that?"  
Draco just nodded and pretended to care. "Come on Ginny we really have to go. You know as in now!"  
"Not until my hair is fixed," she said with a pout.  
Draco pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. Ginny's hair was perfect in an instance. She stood up and looked at herself side on in a mirror. "Do you think this colour makes me look fat?"  
Draco let out an exhasperated moan and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling her out the door. "Of course, not dear," he said deliberatly emphasing the dear.  
Ginny shook her head and to her delight her hair stayed where it was meant to.  
The ball room was decorated in black and silver. Draco had demanded that his family heritage be taken note of and that the hall was black. It was only after several arguements and pouting sessions and cold shoulders that Draco had allowed Ginny to add her favourite colour.  
Narcissia stood at the base of the stairs and smiled up at the "happy" couple. "Draco, Ginny, come meet the guests."  
Ginny smiled and extended her hand to a variety of females that looked at her jealously. Draco really was a prize....  
"Virginia Weaasley?" A rather confused Professor Snape asked when he came to see the soon to be wed couple. "I never would of thought," Ginny bit back the comment, 'We know you don't think.' "A Weasley and Malfoy. What is society coming to?"  
Ginny just smiled and extended her hand, "Professor Snape? I thought you would of poisened yourself by now?"   
Draco turned his laugh into a cough.  
"You really should get that checked out Draco it sounded terrible, we wouldn't want poor Snape here to catch it. I doubt he has the ability to make himself a draught to get better."  
Snape looked at Ginny and turned. He walked slowly away.  
"I think you upset the professor," Draco said with a smirk.  
Ginny just smiled and looked at the next person in line. "Oh Harry how are you?"  
  
*** 


	11. Hermione and Ron KISSES!

DISCLAIMER- I so do not wanna get sued so I'll say this now. I do not own the characters in this story!!!  
  
Author Note- It's note like anyone reads this but thankees for the reviews... I can always do with a big head... Um.. Need more.... Crave reviews... and chocolate.. Either will be appreciated...  
  
Harry smiled at Ginny and bit back all of the thousands of rude comments that sprung to mind. "It's such a pleasure to see you, Virginia," he said smiling tightly.  
"The pleasure is all mine," Ginny giggled and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. If that didn't piss Harry off nothing would.  
Draco turned as he felt the pressure on his arm from Ginny, "Oh Mr Potter it is a pleasure to see you at 'our engagement' party."  
Harry ignored Draco completely and wandered off into the crowd to find something with a high alcohol content and get utterly smashed.  
"I think Harry still likes me," Ginny whispered into Draco's ear.  
Before Draco could answer Hermione and Ron were upon them.  
"Would that be my little sister Ginny whispering naughty things into her fiance's ears?" Ron asked before grabbing Ginny in a big bear hug.  
"Ron I think you're choking her and Draco, you know her fiance thats standing next to you, looks a smidgen jealous," Hermione chuckled and pulled Ron away from his sister.  
Draco looked at Hermione with obvious thanks in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's shoulders in an obvious gesture of ownership.   
Someone off to the right of them appeared to choke on his beer...  
Ginny giggled, for like the hundredth time of that night. "That would be, Harry. He appears to be less than happy with my choice of groom."  
Draco looked down at Ginny, "You choose me? I think not my little weasel. I choose you."  
Hermione looked away as the pair started to fight this battle with their mouths.  
Ron coughed and Ginny and Draco were brought back to the real world. "Well Congrats, Gin. I always thought me and Herm would tie the knot first but you and," he paused for effect, "Draco here seem to have beaten us to it." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and tried to hide the brightness in his eyes.  
Hermione wasn't so subtle and had tears straming down her face. "You have to promise to come and visit me and Ron. We will miss you so much," she gave Ginny a kiss on the check and a brief hug, "And don't worry about Harry. HE's just a stupid Git. He shouldn't of ignored you for so long."  
Draco nodded and gave Ginny's shoulders a brief squeeze.  
"Congratulations Draco. You're one lucky man. My Darling sister here is the best there is."  
Draco laughed and looked at Ginny, "Don't I know it."  
Hermoine smiled and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "You both must come to our wedding. Please it would mean so much to me."  
Draco smiled and nodded and Ginny let out a whoop of delight.  
"Could I be your bridesmaid?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione nodded and her and Ron disappeared into the masses of people gathered for this unusualparty celebrating the forthcoming union of 2 previousely opposing families.  
  
A/N REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
